The Prince of EXO-planet
by liJunYi
Summary: "Appa Cho yang tampan pulang"/"Ia bisa, ia sudah bisa membacanya"/"Hyung, aku tidak mau bermain-main lagi. Cepat kembalikan PSPku!", Sehun menggertak, membuat debu-debu di ruangan itu berterbangan kemana-mana./"Welcome, Mr and Mrs Choi" Planet yang begitu tiba-tiba kehilangan para penghuninya. Entah, siapapun tidak mengetahui apa penyebabnya, kecuali mereka para penghuninya..


Title : The Prince of EXO-planet (Prolog)

Author : Shin Hae Ran

Main Cast :

All member EXO (OT-12)

All member Super Generation

And the other…

Genre : brothership, adventure, angst, a little action or maybe comedy

Type : chapter

Rating : PG-15

Disclaimer : semua tokoh di sini hanya sekedar minjem, karena mereka semua milik Tuhan, keluarga dan penggemarnya… (termasuk saya:D). alur cerita terinspirasi dari berbagai sumber

yang saya lupa dari mana aja dan hanya bertujuan untuk menghibur readers semua.

Ngga banyak basa-basi lagi deh, let's read it now! Hope you like it…

Seoul, South Korea…

Detik demi detik terlalui begitu saja. Sebagian besar manusia di dunia ini belum dapat menyadari begitu penting setiap detik di dunia ini. Mungkin begitu. Mereka menganggap bahwa dunia mereka hanya satu, dan tak ada yang dapat menganggu kehidupan mereka. Namun mereka tidak sadar akan adanya makhluk lain. Makhluk di luar tata surya kita, makhluk yang sama namun berbeda dengan kita. Makhluk dari planet lain, salah satunya…

EXO-planet…

Planet yang beberapa juta tahun lalu mengalami suatu kejadian luar biasa yang mungkin tak terkira bagi manusia bumi. Planet yang begitu tiba-tiba kehilangan para penghuninya. Entah, siapapun tidak mengetahui apa penyebabnya, kecuali mereka para penghuninya.

©K-EXO-M©

"Hyuuung…dimana PSPku?", teriak sebuah suara cempreng dari sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu berada di lantai dua sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota Seoul. Diintip sekilas, sang pemilik suara itu tengah mengobrak abrik isi kamarnya. Hancur seluruhnya, tanpa sisa.

"Aigooo…apa yang sedang kau lakukan chagi?", seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dan ramping memasuki ruangan itu, menatap keadaan sekitarnya sambil menganga lebar.

"Eomma, PSPku lenyap entah kemana. Aku sudah membongkar seuruh isi kamarku, tapi tidak ketemu juga. Marahi saja evil itu, eomma", rengek pemilik suara itu sambil memegangi kaki jenjang wanita yang ternyata eommanya itu. Wajah anak itu dibuat semelas mungkin disertai bbuing-bbuing andalannya. Wanita itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan, menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah putra bungsunya itu.

"Kalian bertiga, tidak anak tidak ayah, sama-sama sulit diatur", ucap wanita itu kemudian, melepaskan pegangan putranya di kakinya, lalu ikut mencari benda kecil yang menjadi barang keramat di ruangan itu. Sang anak kini tersenyum lebar, memang tak ada yang tak terbius oleh wajah imutnya, apalagi ia adalah anak kesayangan eommanya. Pikirnya PD. Sekilas nampak senyum tipis di wajah putih mulusnya, evil smile.

"Appa Cho yang tampan pulang", tiba-tiba muncul suara teriakkan lagi, kali ini dari arah yang lain, dari lantai bawah. Kegiatan mencari "harta karun" pun terhenti seketika.

"Sehunnie, kau lanjutkan carinya sendiri ya. Eomma mau menyambut appamu dulu", ujar wanita itu pada putranya, kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Anak itu, tentu saja Sehun, memandang punggung wanita itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Jika sudah ada appa saja, aku dilupakan. Huh", gumamnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan mengacak-acak kamarnya.

"Mengapa lama sekali?", ucap Kyuhyun lega setelah melihat wajah istrinya yang tengah tersenyum mendekatinya.

"Biasa oppa, si magnae merajuk karena PSPnya disembunyikan anakmu", ucap Seohyun seraya membantu Kyuhyun melepas jasnya.

"Anakku? Hei, dia juga anakmu", Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Seohyun pelan, membuat wajah Seohyun seketika tertekuk, mirip wajah anak bungsunya tadi saat cemberut.

"Aishh, appo", Seohyun pura-pura kesal, berbalik hendak meninggalkan suaminya itu. namun seperti biasa, tangan Kyuhyun sangat cekatan, dengan spontan ditariknya pinggang ramping wanitanya itu dan direngkuhnya dalam pelukannya. Dalam seketika ia langsung bisa menghirup aroma tubuh istrinya itu dengan puas.

"Bogoshippo", ucapnya lirih, membuat Seohyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nado bogoshippo. Oppa, aku harus segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita"

"Baiklah", Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa menahan hasratnya sejenak, melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas. Seohyun tertawa kecil, mereka sudah memiliki 2 anak remaja tetapi tingkah suaminya itu masih semanja anak mereka.

"Sehunnie, wajahmu jelek sekali. Apa PSPmu belum ketemu?", tanya Kyuhyun begitu Sehun duduk disebelahnya, datang dengan wajah kesal dan juga lelah. Mereka tengah menunggu Seohyun menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Appa, bisakan appa membelikanku PSP yang baru? Aku yakin, pasti evil kid itu sudah membuangnya entah kemana", ucap Sehun masih dengan wajah kesal. Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Kau dan hyungmu itu sama-sama anak dari raja evil, jadi jangan memanggil hyungmu itu dengan sebutan evil kid"

"Andwee, aku angel seperti eomma, aku tidak mau mewarisi sifat buruk appa", Sehun menggeleng, lalu memeletkan lidahnya ke Kyuhyun. Tawa Kyuhyun semakin menjadi.

"Bersifat tidak sopan pada appanya dan bermain PSP sepanjang hari, apa itu bukan evil namanya?"

"Ck, terserah", Sehun mulai malas menanggapi perkataan appa "evil"nya itu.

Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan tawa –yang biasanya sulit berhenti itu- lalu mengelus puncak kepala putra bungsunya itu dengan lembut.

"Sepertinya appa tau dimana tempat persembunyian hyungmu itu", ucap Kyuhyun, menatap tajam mata Sehun. Sehun tersentak kaget, membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Kau bisa membacanya?", hening sesaat, namun kemudian senyum Sehun seketika terukir lebar. Ia pun segera bangkit berdiri dengan bersemangat.

"Gomawo appa", Sehun dan Kyuhyun ber-high five ria. Lalu Sehun beranjak naik ke atas dengan setengah berlari.

"Sehunnie, makan malamnya sudah siap", ucap Seohyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"Biarkan saja. Ia sedang berusaha mencarinya", ucap Kyuhyun menahan langkah Seohyun. Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Ia bisa, ia sudah bisa membacanya"

Sehun berjalan menaiki tangga dengan langkah sepelan mungkin, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara antara langkah kakinya dengan tangga kayu yang hampir keropos itu. Ia memperhatikan tangga di depannya, bekas jejak kaki di antara debu tebal. Itu pasti jejak hyungnya. Yes, ketemu kau evil.

Ia sudah sampai, di lantai atap rumah mereka, lantai yang sangat jarang diinjak oleh penghuni rumah itu. Sehun sedikit bergidik, dari dekat ruangan itu gelap sekali. Rasa takutnya tiba-tiba menghinggap.

Ia melihat sedikit ke dalam ruangan itu, ia memincingkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit. Ruangan itu nampaknya sangat sepi. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum saat mendapati sebuah cahaya kecil di dalamnya.

"Ah, itu dia", gumam Sehun.

"Hyung!"

"Siapa kau?", ucap sebuah suara seketika, dari suaranya ia nampak sangat terkejut.

"Hyung, tidak bisakah kau singkirkan tanganmu dari hadapanku? Ini sangat silau", ucap Sehun sambil setengah menutup matanya. Ya, sebuah cahaya dari arah hyungnya itu kini tengah menyorot wajahnya.

"Ahh, mian", hyungnya menghadapkan cahaya itu ke arah lain, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tangannya yang satu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku disini, Sehunnie?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya saat aku menceritakanya, Hyung", ucap Sehun dengan bangga. Hyungnya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan aneh.

"Oh iya, dimana kau sembunyikan PSPku, hyung?", Sehun yang tadi sempat melupakan tujuan awalnya, mulai mengingatnya lagi.

"Mwo? Mengapa kau bertanya padaku?", hyungnya dengan sengaja membuang tatapannya ke arah lain, pura-pura dalam perahu.

"Hyung, aku tidak mau bermain-main lagi. Cepat kembalikan PSPku!", Sehun menggertak, membuat debu-debu di ruangan itu berterbangan kemana-mana. Ia mulai marah.

"Uhukk..uhuk, kau menakutkan sekali Sehunnie", ucap hyungnya terbatuk-batuk. Kyuhyun dan Seohyun seketika sudah ada di ruangan itu, mereka merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk.

"Sehunnie hentikan!", bentakan Kyuhyun menggema di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Seohyun memeluk putra bungsunya itu dari belakang, berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Jika kau belum bisa mengendalikan emosimu, appa akan berhenti mengajarimu lagi", ucap Kyuhyun seraya mendekat ke arah putranya yang satu lagi, putra sulungnya.

Wajah Sehun berubah seketika, air matanya mulai mengalir. "Hiks, appa, jangan…"

"Tidak appa, ini bukan salahnya. Aku yang sudah membuatnya marah", putra sulung keluarga Cho itu mendekat ke arah dongsaengnya sambil merogoh kantong celananya.

"Ini PSP kesayanganmu, sudah, jangan menangis lagi saeng-ku", ia menyerahkan PSP yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya itu pada Sehun, lalu mengelus pundak dongsaengnya itu dengan lembut.

"Baekhyun hyung", Sehun memeluk hyungnya itu seketika, membuat kedua orang tua mereka tersenyum lega melihatnya.

©K-EXO-M©

"Sehunnieee…ppali, aku sudah terlambat!", rumah keluarga Cho lagi-lagi diwarnai suara teriakan. Sepertinya belum genap 12 jam rumah itu tenang, namun akan dimulai perang dunia terbaru.

"Baekkie, hentikan suaramu itu. Kau mau pamer suara pada appa ya?", ucap Kyuhyun saat keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menutup telinganya dengan wajah yang dibuat kesal.

"Ini baru pukul 07.00 pagi, mengapa terburu-buru sekali?", Seohyun muncul dari dapur, sambil membawa dua kotak makan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan milik kedua anak evilnya itu.

"Aishh, eomma, kan kemarin aku sudah bilang, hari ini aku ada pelajaran tambahan", Baekhyun menyambar bekalnya dengan segera, lalu memasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

"Ne hyung", terdengar suara lirih Sehun. Semua menoleh ke arahnya, terlihat Sehun yang sedang berjalan dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Aigoo, anak eomma. Kau pasti masih mengantuk", Seohyun segera berhambur ke anak kesayangannya itu.

"Jangan katakan kau belum mandi Sehunnie", ucap Kyuhyun memperhatikan penampilan anaknya dengan teliti. Sehun sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan tasnya, namun kancing seragamnya tidak terpasang dengan benar dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Seohyun yang melihat itu dengan sigap merapikannya.

"Tentu saja sudah appa. Hanya saja aku lupa apakah aku mandi memakai sabun atau tidak", jawab Sehun tetap mengantuk. Kyuhyun melongo dibuatnya, sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa puas.

"Berhenti tertawa Baekki, sebaiknya kau segera siapkan motormu", Seohyun menatap Baekhyun sekilas, membuat tawa Baekhyun terhenti seketika.

"Ne, eomma"

©K-EXO-M©

"Hyung? Mengapa melamun?", tanya Sehun seraya membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa tatanan Seohyun tadi sangat kekanakkan, rambut yang dibelah tengah.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal saat membaca pesan dari I-phone nya. Mereka kini tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah mereka, SM High School, salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul. Baekhyun tahun ini kelas tiga dan Sehun kelas satu, masih anak baru.

"Menyebalkan, aku sudah bangun pagi tapi ternyata tidak jadi", gumam Baekhyun pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Sehun.

"Apanya?", tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Taruhan, aku dan teman-temanku berjanji taruhan untuk berangkat paling pagi. Tapi ternyata mereka seenaknya membatalkannya"

"Mwo? Kau bilang hari ini ada tambahan pelajaran?", ucap Sehun menatap tidak percaya.

"Hehehe, mian Sehunnie, tapi kemarin aku berbohong pada kalian. Bye..", Baekhyun lari meninggalkan Sehun dengan segera, takut terkena amukkan Sehun. Dari jauh, Sehun sempat melihat senyum evil yang dilancarkan Baekhyun.

"EVIL PABO!", teriak Sehun. Mungkin sebaiknya ia meneriakkannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

©K-EXO-M©

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ternyata berangkat terlalu pagi itu membosankan. Ia harus menghabiskan waktu banyak hanya untuk menunggu pelajaran pertama dimulai, dan itu menyebalkan.

Ia hendak memasang headphone di telinganya saat Jang Songsaenim tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas. Ia tampak sedikit terkejut, lalu buru-buru memasukkan kembali headphonenya ke dalam tas.

"Annyeonghaseyo"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Songsaenim", setiap anak membalas dengan bersemangat. Namun tiba-tiba mereka terdiam melihat seorang namja yang ikut masuk bersama Jang Songsaenim. Seorang namja yang tingginya di atas rata-rata, berambut ikal kecoklatan dengan senyum yang tak lupa selalu ditampilkannya.

Jang Songsaenim yang merasa bingung dengan sikap anak muridnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Ia nampak tersenyum saat mengetahui apa yang membuat mereka terdiam.

"Ah, ya anak-anak, hari ini ada sesuatu yang special di kelas kita. Kita kedatangan murid baru dari Daegu. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu", ujar Jang Songsaenim kemudian. Seluruh siswa tampak memperhatikan murid baru itu dengan antusias.

"Park Chanyeol imnida", murid yang mengaku bernama Chanyeol itu membungkukkan badannya dalam. Senyum lebar kembali tersungging di bibirnya. Ia menatap seluruh siswa di kelas itu dengan mata berbinar.

Lalu setelah diberikan beberapa perintah dari Jang Songsaenim, ia pun mulai mencari salah satu bangku yang kosong di kelas itu, yang ternyata ada di pojok kanan paling belakang, di belakang bangku milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri yang menyadari kehadiran namja tiang itu, hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali memperhatikan Jang Songsaenim yang sudah memulai pelajarannya.

©K-EXO-M©

_Attention. Korean Air K501 from Canada had been arrived 5 minutes ago…_

Incheon Airport hari ini tampak sedikit lebih ramai dari hari biasanya. Tampak beberapa orang mengerumuni pintu kedatangan luar negeri dengan membawa spanduk bertuliskan "Welcome Mr. Choi". Mereka menunggu dengan sedikit tidak sabar.

Tak lama, muncul seorang namja tinggi dari pintu kedatangan itu. Ia nampak tersenyum ke arah orang-orang di depan pintu seraya melepas kacamata hitamnya. Di belakangnya tampak sepasang namja dan yeoja yang berjalan mengikutinya.

"Para penunggu" yang menyadari mereka dengan segera membungkukkan badan mereka lalu secara serentak mengucapkan "Welcome Mr and Mrs Choi"

Namja itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ramah sebelum sebuah gumaman terdengar olehnya.

"Uhh, mengapa harus ada orang sebanyak ini", asal suara itu ternyata berasal dari namja di belakangnya, namja yang nampak lebih muda darinya. Seketika ia membalikkan badannya dan mendelik ke arah namja muda itu.

"Berhenti mengeluh dan bersikap ramahlah pada mereka", ucapnya tegas, lalu ia kembali menghampiri para penunggu di hadapannya.

Namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, lalu dengan terpaksa menyunggingkan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

©K-EXO-M©

Lalalalalalala…

The first story, gimana pendapat kalian? Hehehe, semoga menghibur dehh


End file.
